


Save it for the health club, pal.

by raths_kitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_j2_xmas, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, M/M, SPN J2 Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one time in the health club, and the day in the office after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save it for the health club, pal.

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of porn, let’s assume Castiel was in the other reality with them. [Also, you know Zachariah would have messed with him, too, if he could have. ;) ]  
> Written for [](http://tfw-ftw.livejournal.com/profile)[**tfw_ftw**](http://tfw-ftw.livejournal.com/) as part of the [](http://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/)**spn_j2_xmas** Secret Santa exchange and based on her prompts ‘that one time in the health club’ and ‘Boss/Executive Assistant!AU "Your job is to be at my beck and call"’, which worked really well together in my head.

  
“Do I know you?”

Dean opened his eyes to look at the person who’d just botched his chance at a really good opening line. When he recognized the face through the steam though, he changed his mind. “I don’t think so,” he replied, barely able to restrain his grin.

“I’m sorry man, you just look really familiar.”

“Save it for the elevator, pal,” Dean smirked, splaying his legs apart a little further. They were in the steam room of Elysian Fields, a “wellness spa _slash_ gym” that emphasized the slash part and was a known hook-up place in certain circles. Dean came by almost daily. It just catered to all his needs. The gym equipment was pretty decent, they were open until late at night, so he could still work out when his schedule allowed it, they had just the best algae smoothies and offered wicked cleansing body scrubs. Also, every now and then he just really needed the steam room. Like, say, after possibly seeing ghosts in the office. Man, he really needed to unwind. And Wesson here might just be the cure he’d been waiting for.

“So, you, uh, come here often?” He stuttered and Dean laughed.

“Man, you _really_ need to work on your pick-up lines,” Dean chastised. Sam Wesson. Dean had looked at his file after their brief stint on the elevator. Now he could finally take his time to admire him in the flesh. And what a lot of flesh there was. “You’re lucky you’re cute,” he added.

Sam flushed. “You’re hot,” he rasped out.

“I know,” Dean tugged on his short towel, having it ride a little higher. Sam’s did nothing to hide his straining erection and Dean licked his lips. Damn. Wesson had already been hot in those khakis and the shirt, but with just the cotton around his narrow hips, he looked just about edible.

“I still think I know you from somewhere though,” Sam stepped closer, into Dean’s space and just one whiff of his scent had Dean’s cock straining for attention. Damn.

“Well, duh,” Dean said, but he knew what he meant. Sam felt familiar on a basic level. Dean wasn’t only drawn to him because he was a hot piece of ass. It was a primal instinct, a deep-seated need to be close to him. It had been what made him brush off Sam so harshly in the first place. He didn’t do primal needs, unless you counted detox.

“No, that’s not…” Sam tried again, but Dean placed his finger on his lips to silence him.

“Did you come in here to talk about it, or did you come to fuck?” Dean asked him bluntly. He was rewarded with an adorable full body blush by Wesson.

“Uhm, I… uhm…” Sam stammered.

Dean smirked and reached out a hand, fingers tangling in Sam’s hair and pulling him in for a dirty, open-mouthed kiss. Sam responded by wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck and playing with the hair at the nape of it. The kiss soon turned slower, sweeter and Dean’s whole body was alight with a sense of familiar closeness. He whimpered, stomach clenching painfully and he had to push Sam away.

“Sam…” he started, unsure how to voice it. He bit his lip. “This is… I can’t…”

Recognition flickered in Sam’s eyes, and he smiled easily. “I came here to fuck.” He waggled his eyebrows and dropped his towel.

Dean let out a shuddering breath, muttering a silent thank you to Sam for restoring the mood. They had enough time to worry about what it all meant later. Or better yet, they should ignore it altogether. And Dean was starting right now. He laughed lightly. “You came to the right place.”

“Good. I was starting to worry I’d actually have to work out here.” Sam grinned.

“Oh shut up. Elysian Fields is legit.” Except for the steam room and, well, the whole lower floor, actually. And why were they still talking? Dean tugged Sam back down for another kiss, using the leverage to haul himself up a little, so he was taller than Sam. Keeping the kisses on the surface and their hands roaming, Dean soon used his advantage to force Sam lower.

Sam went willingly, stopping to nibble on his nipples briefly, and fuck, Dean felt that straight down to his now fully erect dick “Like that?” Sam smirked up at him before mouthing at Dean’s flat stomach, his hands coming up to twist his nipples in replacement for his teeth.

“Fuck, yeah,” Dean pushed closer, trying to get some friction. Sam’s hair tickled him, but he avoided direct contact, instead skipping his cock and proceeding to suck on a spot on Dean’s sensitive inner thigh. “Ugh, tease.”

“You have no idea,” Sam promised and Dean shuddered. “But not today.” He pushed Dean’s towel off completely and wrapped his lips around the head of Dean’s cock, sucking hard.

“Fuck, Sam!” Dean tried to get away from the intense pleasure, but Sam gripped him tight, so all he could do was bury his fingers in Sam’s hair and hold on for the ride.

Kneeling down on the bench underneath the one Dean was seated on, Sam settled in and let go of Dean’s dick only to lick up and down the whole length of it. He inhaled deeply and let out a guttural groan.

Dean mirrored the noise. “You like that, Wesson? Like sucking my cock?” He had to get some control back and as soon as Sam closed his lips around him again, he used his grip to push him down roughly. Sam didn’t seem to mind. “Anyone could walk in on us, you know? They’d all see how hungry you are for my cock. And maybe they’d even take what’s offered and join in.”

Sam moaned around his cock, sucking enthusiastically. Dean opened his legs some more and pushed forward, almost gagging him in the process. But Sam just opened wider.

Dean bit his lip again. Holy shit. At this rate, he wouldn’t last much longer. His nails scraped over Sam’s scalp. “I can tell you’d love that, Sam. You’re such a slut. If the door opened right now…” He paused for better effect and could feel Sam’s pulse quicken under his fingertips. “You’d let them fuck you while you’re blowing me, wouldn’t you? Greedy whore.”

Sam let go of Dean’s nipples then and wrapped a hand around his own cock, using his other to reach around and tease behind Dean’s balls, sweat easing the way until he found Dean’s opening and that was it.

“Sammy, fuck!” Dean pushed upwards one last time and without further warning came down Sam’s throat. Sam moaned again, his hand working faster on his own erection. On a whim, Dean gripped his hair and pulled back hard. It was enough to push Sam over the edge as well and he pulled away from Dean’s softening cock to let out a string of curses of his own.

Spent, Sam’s head rested on Dean’s thigh and Dean was combing through his hair much gentler now. He looked up lazily. “You called me Sammy.”

“I called you a lot of names,” Dean deflected, feeling the heavy tug around his heart again.

Sam smiled. “I kinda liked it.” He frowned. “But don’t do that out of, uhm…” Dean knew he wanted to say bedroom and chuckled.

“Don’t worry, Wesson. I won’t call you a cheap whore in front of the other little nerds.” Dean winked. ”Unless you want me to?”

Sam growled, biting Dean’s sensitive skin right at the spot he’d sucked on earlier. “First of, I’m not cheap, secondly, I’m not _little_ , and also,” he’d risen to full height now. “I’m not a nerd.”

“But you work IT support,” Dean said pointedly.

“And you’re director of sales and marketing, aren’t you? Your profession is it to whore yourself out on a daily basis.” Sam glowered.

“True that,” Dean stood up as well, having to duck to not reach the ceiling from his upper spot on the benches. “But it pays extremely well.” He reached for his towel and covered up again. “And I dunno about you, but I’m now going home to get some well deserved rest so I can be fit for another taxing day at my street corner tomorrow.” Dean winked and picked Sam’s towel up from the floor, rolling it together and smacking him on the ass with it. “You look like you could use a shower, nerd.”

He left a stunned Wesson gaping after him and was almost at the locker room before he could hear Sam yell about his missing towel. Laughing, he dumped it in the hamper and was gone before Sam could catch up with him.

**

The next day at the office, Dean felt restless right about lunchtime, so he called Sam and had him report to his office. Sam still seemed a little pissed when he sat down, so Dean, out of habit, offered him some coffee.

“Angel, could you get me the usual, please?” Dean buzzed his assistant.

“Dude,” Sam shook his head. “You call your secretary angel? Isn’t that a little demeaning?”

“My _name_ is Castiel Angel,” Castiel said testily from the open door, coming in to dump Sam’s coffee on the desk with a loud clutter. “And the correct term would be ‘executive assistant’, _Mister_ Wesson.”

Sam flushed a deep crimson. “I’m sorry?” he tried, looking at Dean for help.

Dean just laughed. “He is an angel though,” he admitted, smiling at Castiel. “Gets me everything I could ever need, whenever I need it. He knows when I need stress relief before I even know it.”

Castiel gave him a small smile back. “That’s my job, Dean.”

“And you love your job, don’t you, Angel?” Dean leered at him on purpose and then looked at Sam from the corner of his eye, gauging his reaction.

Sam’s pupils widened. “Wait. _Everything?_ ”

“And then some,” Dean confirmed. Castiel looked at him, then at Sam, gaze lingering on Sam long enough to make Sam squirm, then back at Dean. Dean raised his eyebrow and Castiel cocked his head as if to say, ‘why not?’

Dean really loved his assistant. He didn’t give him the same deep seated tingles as Sam, but it was better like that. They still had to work together. Dean couldn’t afford to lose his mind over a secretary, as hot as he might be. He had to admit though, he felt that same weird feeling of being familiar, just like he did with Sam. It was why he’d hired Castiel on the spot, out of all the assistants Mr. Adler had offered him. And Dean hadn’t been lying, he really did everything for him.

“No calls, Angel. And lock the door,” Dean ordered, looking at Sam again to see his gaze dim a little. It was the last sign he needed. “And Cas? Lock it from the inside,” he winked at his equally crestfallen assistant who perked up immediately. Dean only reserved that nickname for when he was in the mood. It was their code, of sorts.

Sam gulped. “So, uh, you wanted to talk to me?”

“No,” Dean replied, taking a sip of his coffee casually.

“But…”

”I wanted to see you in my office, Sam. I really don’t want to talk.” Dean loosened his tie.

Sam snorted. “Do you always have to be such an asshole?”

“That’s part of his charm,” Castiel replied as he was locking the door. “You’ll get used to it.”

”I don’t think I want to,” Sam pouted.

Now it was Dean’s turn to snort. “Oh please. Of course you do. Everybody eventually wants to please me. It’s why I’m so good at my job.” He left out the part where for the first time, he actually wanted to please Sam just the same.

“Oh, fuck you.” Sam chuckled, not sounding too angry.

“Not today,” Dean wagged his finger. “You can fuck him, though. Cas would like to, am I right, Cas? Sam has an amazing cock. Long and thick.” He stepped out from behind his desk just as Castiel was wrapping his arms around Sam from behind his chair.

“Do you now, Mr. Wesson?” Castiel licked his lips, staring at Sam’s crotch pointedly.

“Oh god,” Sam looked up at Dean, seemingly overwhelmed with the situation. “Sam, call me Sam.”

“How about that cock then, Sam?” Castiel prompted, hand slipping lower to cup the package. “Mmm, yes. Feels long and thick to me. You gonna fuck me with it, Sam?” The way he almost growled out the name even gave Dean tingles.

Sam still seemed out of his depth, so Dean decided to help him out. “Take off his shirt, Cas.”

Castiel complied, looking at Dean as he did so. “What else, sir? Can I touch him?” He was switching over to his super submissive mode, which suited Dean just fine.

“Please do. Feel those hard abs. It’s hard to believe he works IT support, isn’t it?” Dean focused his gaze back on Sam. “Must be hard being cooped up in your tiny cubicle all day. You should make a habit of coming up here. Cas can rub your sore muscles and make it go away.”

”And you’d watch?” Sam asked, shivering under Castiel’s exploring touches.

“Front row seat, baby,” Dean replied, leaning against his desk, arms crossed in front of him. “Touch his hair, Cas, he likes that.” One of Castiel’s hands immediately found its way into Sam’s hair. “Sam, take off your pants.”

Sam struggled to comply while still seated in his chair, with Castiel still touching him. But he managed. Dean rewarded him with a nod.

“Good boy. You know what’s next.”

Sam swallowed again, but wriggled out of his boxers, his cock springing free. He looked up and behind himself then, realizing that he was the only one naked in the room. His cock twitched. “Castiel?” Sam asked tentatively. “Are you gonna undress, or what?”

Castiel, to his great credit, was looking at Dean for instructions. Dean smirked and nodded. “Go ahead. Don’t want you to ruin a good suit. You still represent me.”

Letting go of Sam, Castiel went over to one of Dean’s cabinets and undressed, neatly folding his clothes and putting them down in an orderly fashion. Sam looked down at his own pile, cheeks heating again. But instead of fixing the mess, he looked at Dean. “What about you?”

”I’m good,” Dean shrugged. “Actually, I have a meeting in 20, so we should probably…” Castiel joined them again, naked and carrying a tube of lube. “See?” Dean smiled. “That’s why you’re the best.”

“Where?” Castiel asked simply.

“My chair,” Dean pointed. “Be careful, he is bigger than me.”

“That’s why you are the best boss,” Castiel replied. “Always so concerned about my well-being.”

Dean laughed and crooked his finger at Sam, beckoning him up. “Make sure you can watch him, he gives quite a show.”

“What?” Sam blinked, rising from his chair clumsily.

Dean responded by dropping to his knees and sucking him down in one smooth movement.

“Dean! Shit!” Sam reached for his head, but Dean slapped his hands away, pulling off.

“Hands behind your back. Don’t mess up my hair.” Dean gave him a pointed glare and then, after Sam had clasped his hands behind his back, he sucked him back in slowly, holding Sam’s gaze. He didn’t quite manage to get all of him, but damn if he wouldn’t try.

Meanwhile Castiel started moaning and Sam’s gaze snapped up and in his direction. “Oh holy hell,” Sam cursed and Dean could only imagine what he was seeing. Castiel was quite flexible and always creative when putting on a show opening himself up.

Dean focused on Sam’s dick instead, feeling it pulse against his tongue, mapping out his taste. Sam let out an undignified squeak when Dean’s teeth scraped over the bundle of nerves at his head, humming a tune had him buckle his knees, and when Dean swallowed around Sam’s cock, one of his hands was back in Dean’s hair again. After pushing him away yet again, Dean slapped Sam’s ass hard in punishment. It caused a fresh spurt of precum to bubble to the surface. Dean filed that information away for a later use.

When Castiel’s moans increased in intensity, Dean pulled off. “You don’t deserve it,” he declared, wiping his mouth and then fixing his hair, “but I’d like to see it.” Dean stood back up and walked around his desk, turning his office chair sideways to it. Castiel leaned over the back of it, gripping the armrests for stability while Dean opened his drawer and tossed a condom at Sam. “So you still get to fuck my angel.”

“Thank you, sir,” Castiel replied, and Dean ruffled his hair.

“Oh, _you_ deserve it, Cas.” Dean nodded at Sam. “Slowly.”

Sam gripped his cock and did as requested, entering Castiel slow to let him get used to the girth of his dick. Dean moved closer to watch, his hand rubbing soothing circles on Castiel’s back. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to not let on just how fucking turned on he was right now.

“Keep going,” Dean rasped. “Feed him all of it. He can take it, right, Cas?”

“Please,” Castiel moaned.

Sam’s eyes fluttered shut when he bottomed out and Dean touched the place where they were joined. “Fuck, yes. How does it feel, Cas? How’s it feel to be stuffed full of so much cock?”

“Ngh,” Castiel replied, breathing hard, and Dean decided to take pity on him.

“So you tell me instead, Sam.” Dean stroked Castiel’s back, eyes on Sam. “How’s it feel?”

“Tight,” Sam gritted out. “And oh fuck, I need to move.”

Dean nodded. “Do it. Fuck him.”

“Tight. Just so tight,” Sam repeated, pulling out and slamming back in.

“No,” Dean chastised, because he _could_. “Slower.”

Sam pulled back out and thrust once again, obviously straining to restrain his movements and give Dean what he wanted. Dean was so hard, he felt he could just explode in his pants untouched. The power he had over them right now…

“Good, just like that.” He watched them for a few more thrusts, but then he couldn’t stand it anymore either. “Now I want you to really give it to him. Make it hard and fast and dirty.”

Castiel whined and Sam widened his stance, gripping Castiel’s hair and pulling him back before his hips snapped forward, going from zero to a hundred in three seconds. Castiel keened loudly, before he seemed to remember where he was and bit down in his fist instead.

“Oh yeah. Fuck, yeah.” Dean couldn’t resist anymore and unzipped his pants, getting out his own cock. He stroked lazily, pacing himself. “Wish I’d brought a camera. You look so good together. Cas, you should see it, the way his hard cock is thrusting in and out of you. Sam, you really should have a better look at his face.” Dean stroked Cas’ cheek tenderly. “Next time, we’ll tape this.”

Castiel and Sam both moaned in unison. And how did Dean ever get so lucky?

“Okay Sam, slow down again,” Dean ordered, delighted in the visible struggle this was for both of them. “Don’t want this over too soon. It’ll have to keep me going all day. No more time to play until clocking out.” He might just have to take Wesson home with him though. Dean was far from having had his fill yet.

“Bastard,” Sam muttered, but he wasn’t rebelling.

Dean smirked, stepping in front of Cas. Sam let go of his hair to allow him to slump forward, towards Dean’s cock. “You know the drill, angel. Don’t spill on my pants.” He was well aware that he was the only one still fully dressed. He liked it this way.

Castiel closed his lips around Dean’s cock carefully, making sure to never pull in too far to not slobber all over his pants. Dean had to admit that Sam was right. He really was a bastard sometimes. But as long as nobody complained, and everybody got off, he didn’t see the harm in it.

Looking up from his assistant, Dean found Sam’s gaze on him and he grinned, suddenly completely carefree. “Come here,” Dean muttered, caving and pulling Sam in for a kiss. It had the same gut wrenching effect as the night before and somehow, Dean didn’t even care anymore that this made Castiel sloppy and Sam’s hand was in his hair again. He thrust his hips in unison with Sam, Castiel sandwiched between them, tongues tangled together as they rocked to their collective orgasms.

Afterwards, Dean was standing in front of the mirror, slicking his hair back down while Sam and Castiel both got dressed.

Out of nowhere, Castiel started laughing. “I just got it, you know?”

”What?” Dean frowned.

“Your names. Smith and Wesson. It’s like you’re made for each other,” he winked, unlocking the door and letting himself out, leaving Sam and Dean to stare at each other in the suddenly tense office space. Smith and Wesson. Something about the ring of it tugged at the edges of Dean’s memory and he could see the wheels turning for Sam as well. _Smith & Wesson._ Didn’t Dean watch a documentary on this once, and how they were related to Win… _chester_.

Oh, fuck.  



End file.
